The After Math
by twilight1001
Summary: Mitchie ended it with Shane after camp rock.What happens when the Connect 3 show up at her school? Oh and Caitlyn too? Read and find out! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my friend said that I just HAD to write something like this or I would die. So, to stay alive, I did. Hope you like it.**

It was the last day of Camp Rock. Shane and I were sitting on the dock of the lake together. "So what happens after this is over?" I asked him. He looked at me, a far away look in his eyes.

"Nothings going to be over. We can talk on the phone and text eachother." He said kissing me on the cheek. "But Shane that's not the same as seeing eachtother.

I just don't think it going to work out while we will never see eacthother." I said the last part very softly. Shane snapped his head around to look at me. His eyes were filled with horror.

"Mitchie? What are you saying?" he asked. His voice was shaky. Mitchie closed her eyes and breathed in a jagged breath. "Shane, I just..just don't think its going to work out. I mean I would never see you." I said my voice breaking. Shane quickly grabbed my hands. "Mitchie no. I don't care.

I will quit Connect 3 just to be with you." He said desperately. Mitchie felt tears running down her face. "No. That is your career. I will not let you throw it away for someone like me." I told him. I stood up and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and held me there. I finally had to pull back.

"I-I love you Shane." I said and ran back to my cabin for the night. The next morning was when we all left. I could feel Shane's gaze on me the whole time I packed my things into the van. "You okay honey?" mom asked me. I looked up at her and gave her my best fake smile. "Yeah. Lets just go." I said. I ran over to Caitlyn and hugged her. "You and Shane will work it out. I know it!" she said.

I just looked at her. "How are you and Nate?" I asked her. Caitlyn and Nate had gotten together just last night. "Good." She said with a big smile. Mitchie smiled and gave her another hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Mitch. Hey! I gotta move to some new town so ill call you with my new number." She said. Caitlyn had tears in her eyes. "Bye Caitlyn." Mitchie whispered and they hugged again. Mitchie moved over to the Connect 3 boys. Shane's gaze always on her.

She hugged everyone of them. "Bye Mitchie. See ya next year." Nate said with a smile. When she got to Jason he pulled her into a hug. "Im gonna miss you so much Mitchie!" He cried. "Ill miss you too Jase." Mitchie said with a small smile. Then she got to Shane. He held his arms out towards her and she went into them eagerly. In his embrace she felt save, and like she never wanted to leave him.

"He put his head on her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Don't do this Mitchie. I love you." He said in a ragged voice. Mitchie froze. He loved her. The Shane Grey that wouldn't let anyone into his heart actually loved her! That's when Mitchie broke down. "Shane I just…I just cant."

She said backing away. Shane has streaks of tears down his face. Mitchie went to him and kissed him gently on the mouth. Savoring his taste, his feel. "Bye Shane. And, and, I love you too." She said and ran back to the van where her mother was waiting.

"What happened sweetie? I though you really liked Shane." She said in a gentle voice. Mitchie just shook her head and cried.

_The next week._

First week of school. Great. That morning I put on shorts, a brown tank with flower disigns that flowed at the bottom, and my high heeled white sandals. "Oh Mitchie. You look so great!" mom said when I got downstairs.

I just smiled at her. I grabbed a granola bar and went out to my car. "Bye. Love you." I called to my mother, who was standing in the door way.

At school there was a mob of girls at the door. _What the heck?_ I thought. I drove around to the back and went inside there. I ignored all of the girls talking wildly. Then I heard the high pitched squeal.

I turned to see Caitlyn running towards me. "Mitchie! I cant believe it, Mitchie!" she said. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Caitlyn? What are you doing here?" I asked her. Then I remembered her saying that she was moving.

We hugged. "What do you have first period?" I asked her. She took out her sheet and read over it. "Music." She said and smiled. "Great me too!" I said and we grabbed our stuff and headed to class.

When we got to class there was triple the amount that there was last year. Caitlyn and I found seats in the back corner. "Wow. You guys must be big on your music." Caitlyn said scanning the room. I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head.

That's when the teacher came in. "Okay everyone settle down. I have to tell you all something." she yelled. It took a while for everyone to get quiet. "As most of you have heard we are having some special guest in here tomorrow. They are going to help you all with your singing ability. Also any of you who play instruments will benafit from this." she said.

Mitchie thought about who it could be. It was probubly the big heart throb Jason Binducan. Whatever, I dont care. Caitlyn leaned over to me. "I wonder who it is?!" she said excitedly.

I just shrugged my shoulders. For the rest of the class period we just sat in our seats and talked.

Turns out that we had all of our classes together except English. At the end of the day I took Caitlyn home in my car so that she wouldnt have to ride the bus home.

At my house I checked my phone for any messages. I had two from Shane. _I miss you. Still love you. -Shane_

I closed my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? I checked the other one. _The recording studio wants to record out duet. Call me...please. -Shane._

**This is the revised chapter 1. Thank you for your advice on my chapter and I want it to be the best. I am working on Chapeter 2 right now. loads of love~ Hailey~**

**You like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it? :) loads of love~ hailey~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those of you who already read the first chapter please go back and read it again because you wont get this chapter. Thanks! And you others....Enjoy!! :)**

The next day at school Mitchie waited by Caitlyn's locker. "I wonder who the person is that is coming to music." She said, getting her books out of her locker.

At the door of the music room there was a crowd of girls. Mitchie and Caitlyn pushed through them and went to their usual seats in the back of the room.

There were even more people in their class. "Must be someone pretty famous." Caitlyn said with a giggle. Mitchie nodded.

That's when she saw them. The head of curly brown hair, and the other two with straight hair. Caitlyn get Mitchie against the arm. Mitchie looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

Mitchie turned her attention back to the boys and saw Nate look up at them. His eyes got wide and he looked at Caitlyn. Mitchie nudged Caitlyn and whispered. "Go." Caitlyn nodded and ran down to Nate's open arms.

All of the girls that were crowded around them gasped. Nate gave Caitlyn a big kiss and Caitlyn came up smiling. Mitchie heard all of the girls whisper about them.

Mitchie looked down at the other two and she caught Jason's eye. His eyes widened and he ran up to her. He wrapped her in a bear hug. All of the girls around him gasped too.

Shane, noticing his brothers absence, looked around the room. When he saw Mitchie his eyes widened. "Mitchie?" he saw him mouth. Mitchie gave him a polite smile and a small wave.

She slowly got up and he slowly made his way over to her. They kept their eyes on eachother the whole way.

When they met Shane wrapped his arms around her so tightly that Mitchie couldn't breathe, but she hung on just as hard. "Mitchie I missed you." Shane whispered into her hair.

Mitchie pulled back and looked up at her. "Me too." She whispered. She felt the tears running down her face. Shane gently whipped them away. He had a soft smile playing on his lips.

Shane whipped off the latest tear but he kept his hand on her cheek. He brought his other up to the side of her face and leaned in slightly. It was a short kiss but it showed both of their emotions poured into one.

Mitchie could hear all of the girls around them go crazy. Shane looked at Mitchie and smiled. He took her down to the front of the room and they took a seat in the front with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason.

The music teacher came in then. "Why I see that everyone has met the Connect 3." She said. She was eyeing Mitchie and Caitlyn sitting with the boys. She gave Nate a look but he just nodded and she smiled.

"Well I see that Mitchie and Caitlyn know the boys. Could you guys tell me how you met?" she asked them. Caitlyn stood up. "Mitchie and I actually went to Camp Rock this year. We both met the Connect 3 and now they are personal friends of ours." She said and sat back down. But Jason stood up.

"What she is trying to say is that Mitchie is dating Shane and Caitlyn, Nate." He said with a triumphant smile. All four of them gave him a look. He just shrugged and sat down.

They all heard a knock at the door. They saw a small, darked haired girl come bouncing in. It took a while for them all to recognize that it was Ella from camp. Jason noticed her as soon as she walked in.

"Ella Poo!!" he cried. Her face light up and she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. When they were done embracing Ella pulled back and looked out at everyone.

When she saw Mitchie and Caitlyn she squealed. "Mitchie! Caitlyn!" she screamed and came over to them. They all hugged, the whole class starring with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Okay, now that you all have hugged and talked lets get started." The teacher said with a smile. Shane gave Mitchie a peck on the mouth before standing up.

"Alright we need a volunteer to come up and sing us a song and we will tweak you." Nate said. Shane looked right at Mitchie. "Mitchie?" he asked.

Mitchie blushed and got up. She stood in the front of the class and took a deep breath. "I've always been the kind of girl…." She started.

When it got to Shane's part he started to sing. When they were done the music teacher stood up and clapped. Shane turned towards the class. "This song is going to be recorded and put on the radio so you guys are the first to hear it." He said winking at Mitchie.

They both sat down and let Nate tell the class about song writing.

Shane got the principal to give him all of his classes with Mitchie. At lunch they had the whole school around their table. "Let's go somewhere more private." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear. She nodded and took his hand.

Shane led her out to the roof of the school where the plant club kept their plants. Mitchie saw a table sat up with two plates and a bottle of sparking apple juice.

"Oh Shane, it's beautiful." Mitchie said. Shane just smiled and pulled out her chair. Mitchie sat down and they both ate.

"So, did you change your mind about what you said at camp?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked at Shane and he gave her a small smile.

"Yes I did. I never really ment it in the first place." She said playing with her food. Shane dropped his fork. "Then why did you do it in the first place?" he asked her.

Mitchie whipped her face. "I-I guess I didn't want to get hurt again." She said quietly. Shane was about to ask but she stopped him. "Come on, we are going to be late for class." She said and got up. They both walked to class.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!! loads of love~hailey~**


End file.
